Zatch Bell and the Twin Mamodos
by psycho on the run
Summary: This one we both made, and the whole first chapter we have to admit is BOREING... but I promise it gets WAY better! Basicly, there are two new mamodos in town, and they meet Zatch and Kiyo. At first they are enimies, but they turn out to be friends.


_**Zatch bell and the twin Mamodos**_

Psychos on the run: Ok then… my friend and I decided to make this story together and share the account, so… happy reading! Please R&R Oh ya! One more thing! My friend on this account will be typing as YamiYugiMot0 and I will be typing as Black Cows Magician. From now on when it says Psychos on the run: this means we are both talking. Right then… we can get on to the fic now!

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Zatch Bell, just Katie, Kody, and Alex!

_**Two Mamodos One Book**_

Alex was walking down an ally. It was her shortcut home. She was a genius and recently moved to Japan. The town here was English speaking. She was about average height for a 13 year old. She had brown, straight, shoulder length hair. She wore squared, white glasses. She had green eyes and was coming home from school. She was surprised to find a boy named Kiyo in her class, was also a genius. Suddenly, she heard a voice. 

"STOP IT KODY! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Alex turned a corner and saw a girl with very short brown hair. She had green eyes and she was wearing a murky green tee shirt, and underneath was a long sleeved dark green shirt. On the frount of the tee shirt was a skateboarder and she was wearing cargo pants with black tennie shoes.

There was a boy too. He wore a black hoody and black pants. He had black hair with little blonde streaks and he had blue eyes. He was wearing black vans. (A/N: a brand of shoes…not a car!)

"BUT ITS TRUE! WE DON'T HAVE ANYONE!" The boy said.

"Are you all right?" Alex asked.

"NO! NO WE ARE NOT ALL RIGHT!" the boy screamed.

"Ok. Ok. Just tell me what happened." Alex comforted.

"Ever since we were little we never had anyone to look after us." The girl explained. "Who ever can read this book is our guardian." The little girl held up a strange red and blue book. Some how , when you looked followed the red part to the middle, it looked as though red flames were crashing into blue ones. When you followed the blur it looked as though blue waves were crashing into red ones. Alex walked over and took the book. It had strange symbols on it. She opened the book and saw more strange symbols… but what was even weirder is that she could read some! She could read two lines.

"Kody! Imanust! Katie! Laberif!" Alex shouted. The girl who Alex suddenly knew must be Katie, held her hands down toward the earth. Her eyes turned red and fireballs came shooting up out of the ground. Then she turned back to normal. At the exact same time, Kody, the boy, put his hands to the sky. His eyes turned a blue green color and a cloud formed above his head. From the cloud burst a great tsunami, and it formed into a shield about as big as Alex. It lingered there for a while , than disappeared. Kody's eyes turned back to normal at the same time Katie's did.

"DON'T READ IT YET!" Katie screamed. "Only when there are evil mamodos around!"

"Mamodos? WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Alex screamed back. So Kody and Katie explained what mamodos were and why they were fighting. Then they explained about the book.

"We are the only mamodos that share a book." Kody explained. "We are twins."

"Well, I'm willing to fight whenever you are!" Alex said. Then the three-some went to Alex's house. Alex told her mom they were exchange students and there were two extra so she decided to take them in.

"How long will you have them?" her mom called from the kitchen.

"I don't know!" Alex answered. Kody and Katie were in the guest rooms sleeping. It was 10 o'clock now.

"Well, I don't care how long they stay. Just make sure you look after them." Came the reply. The next day… Katie and Kody fought their first mamodo…

YamiYugiMot0: Well, this is just an intro chapter… but I SWEAR! The next one is better!

Black Cows Magician: It better be!

YamiYugiMot0: HEY! Your helping to write this too… remember!

Black Cows Magician: Yes, but that doesn't mean its not crappy!

YamiYugiMoto: Stupid little ingrate! Please review.


End file.
